bankon_jam_media_incfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Umeko Reine
Описание/Appearance Umeko is a purple haired ghost girl with bunny ears with a dark purple bow on the left one. She has dark purple eyes and wears a purple dress with white puffy sleeves. At the end of her dress are small trinkets, some of which are a green star, a turquoise crescent moon, and a four leaf clover. Характер/Character She is highly shy, and stays away from others frequently. She usually hides around inside her music box, and rarely shows herself to others. She has a paranoia of people and distrust since what had happened to her when she died. She has an constant occuring loneliness, but tries to fill it by talking to her stuffed animal she shares embodiement with, "Mr. BunBottoms." She still has the mentality of a young girl, and likes to sometimes play around people she actually think is okay, which is not very often. She cries a lot once either lonely or scared. When scared, she hides in items such as appliances, ceiling ornaments, and of course her music box if close around. She longs for hugs, but will never happen since she has no physical ability to touch. Биография/Bio She came from an English family around the late 1800's in a large mansion in the woods. Her family for a living was owners of a Toy Company that was only just starting up within the time. She was always treated as well as possible, with a room full of toys, fancy clothes, and her well-taken care of stuffed rabbit, Mr. BunBottoms, from which she has since she was born. Late one night, a group of burglers broke into the mansion and began to steal all of the families prized valuables and money. The father woke up and tried to stop them, but was killed in the stuggle, while the mother was killed in her sleep to prevent her from ratting them out to the police later. Never bothering with the servants of the household, one snuck into Umeko's room, found nothing vaulable, and stabbed Umeko in her sleep as well prevent her from blabbing as well. In her death, she held on to Mr. BunBottoms and instead of actually passing on, her curious soul got lost and seemed to have seeped into the stuffed animal's fabric, fusing them together turning her into a wandering spirit. Confused as to how she appeared, next morning the servants gathered around while the police had arrived on scene. She wandered around to find her parents but they were nowhere to be found, only the mourning servants around. Next few days all the servants had packed up and left the mansion, leaving it entirely empty, and leaving Umeko entirely alone. Many years passed she settled and lived inside a music box her mother bought her when she was a toddler, and out of loneliness, tried to talk to Mr. BunBottoms in her head, even though he was still an inanimate object that didn't speak. She sits there and still waits for her parents inside that music box, hoping they'll return one day. Предпочтения Связанные персонажи * Fleur: * Jade Reine: * Alister Reine: Прочее * Галерея Umeko reine concept vcv voicebank release by ultraparanoidkitsune d7aur6s-pre.png open_utau_oc_adopts_part_1_by_kitsuuuuu_dd07ow5-pre.jpg utau_newcomer_umeko_reine_by_hiroshishiza_d6kny0t-pre.jpg umeko_reine_by_sorafan810_dd7odzt-fullview.jpg thumb|right|335 px Категория:SoraFan810 Категория:VCV Категория:Female Категория:Утау Категория:Японский